doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamako Nobi
Tamako Nobi '''( ) (maiden name 'Tamako Kataoka ' ) ('''Tammy in the United States and UK airings) is Nobita's mother, Nobisuke Nobi's wife, and the semi-tertiary villainess of the Doraemon series. She is very serious about Nobita's test marks, (which are zero most of the time) When she finds out where Nobita hides his examination answer sheets, her punishments involves yelling, reducing his pocket money, or (rarely) spanking him. Nobita's mother is also serious about Nobita doing his homework, which he generally never does. She also sends him out on shopping errands, but Nobita usually forgets to buy them after he returns home. Tamako dislikes animals in the house and Nobita is the usual suspect for this when Tamako seems to sense an animal in the house. Her real name is Tamako Kataoka, but it was changed to Tamako Nobi when she married Nobisuke Nobi (her brother-in-law's older brother). She usually tells Nobita to study and not to play, but during winter, she urges Nobita to go out and play but Nobita refuses and tells her it is better to warm up in the blanket. She is always worried about her weight and tries different diets to reduce it. She is always jealous of Mrs. Honekawa, though she doesn't show it. Appearance In all of her appearances, Tamako is depicted as a slim woman who wears rounded glasses just like Nobita, her appearance also varies from adaptation. In the manga, Tamako had black hair and wore different shirts or blouses with a skirt and in some ocassions, an apron. She occasionally takes off her round glasses to reveal her big eyes. Nobita and Doraemon think she looks more beautiful without those glasses. 1973 anime= In the 1973 anime, Tamako's appearance was slightly different, as she had dark brown hair, a yellow polo shirt and a dark green skirt. |-|1979 anime= In the 1979 anime, as she had again black hair and normally wore a pink shirt with white collars, magenta skirt and an apron. |-|2005 anime= In the 2005 anime, she normally wears a yellow blouse with an orange skirt, but there may be some variations of the colors. Usually, she dresses in the same way in nearly every episode and manga. Every now and then, while facing in a left or right angle, the shape of her lips change to either looking like Nobita's or Shizuka's. |-|Stand by Me= ]]The CGI Version of Tamako Nobi has similarity with 2005 Anime Personality Tamako is very serious about Nobita's exams, and often punishes him for hiding the results, but deeply loves Nobita and cares for him. Her personality doesn't change very much, being a bit hot-headed at times, but usually quite calm but is very serious most of the time when dealing with Nobita, and sometimes punishes Nobita for being very lazy and air-headed. Even at times, Nobita views her as a blunt, condescending, heartless, tyrannical, sadistic, dismissive she-demon without a sense of humor and gets mad over the smallest thing. He also believes that she treats him like an errand boy by making him do some shopping for her. Tamako is the one who cooks and cleans the house (like a typical Japanese housewife), sometimes with the help of Doraemon. She is mainly serious in the matter of the money, such as when Nobita asks his mother to buy a computer, only to scold him as she thinks it is a waste of money. She also always bans Nobita from raising pets. While she is considered the most volcanic-tempered woman with the tendency to scold at Nobita and anyone who irritates her greatly, her fear of cockroaches is enough to make her lose her anger and composure. When she becomes very terrified, she starts shrieking in terror and begs someone to get rid of the cockroaches. Family *Nobita Nobi (son) *Nobisuke Nobi (husband) *Mrs.Kataoka (mother) *Mr. Kataoka (father) *Tamao Kataoka (younger brother) *Nobiru Nobi (father-in-law, deceased) *Nobita's paternal grandmother (mother-in-law, deceased) *Nobirou Nobi (brother-in-law) Quotes * "Nobita! Go and study!" * "You two are making enough noise to wake the dead!" (Scolding Nobita and Doraemon, English dub) *'No No No No... NOOOBIIITAAAA!" Trivia *Tamako's name(玉子), literally means "the child of beauty/the child of gem". **However, her kanji name is also means eggs("Tamago"). *In the 1973 anime, Tamako was shown with brown hair, however, it was changed to black in the 1979 and 2005 anime to match with Nobi's Family. *Tamako's younger brother's name is Tamao Kataoka. *In the American English dub of the 2005 anime, Tamako's name is changed to Tammy. *So far, she is the only main female character to have flashy, glowing white eyes when she is angry. This is frequently shown in the 2005 anime. *She shares her fear of cockroaches with Dorami, and mice with Doraemon. *She was born on the year Japan attack Pearl Harbor Navigation id:Tamako Nobi it:Tamako Nobi pt:Tamako Nobi th:โนบิ ทามาโกะ tl:Nanay ni Nobita vi:Nobi Tamako zh:野比玉子 Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Nobi Family Category:Good Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kataoka Family